Honeybees Under Siege : A PAW Patrol Movie
On a visit to Europe, the pups stumble across a European Honeybee who tells a tale of a force of Japanese Giant Hornets attacking her colony. The pups take her to a Japanese honeybee colony where the European, and the pups, learns the ways of a ninja honeybee. Cast Canon Pups and Ryder Hawkeye The Olympic Sisters Clara The Giant Japanese Hornets Mary and what's left of her colony. The Japanese Honeybees. Story The pups are taking a stroll through a field in Great Britain. A British she-pup is leading the way. Everest : So, Rorke's Drift was a battle to be proud of? British Pup : Why yes. Those men were the bravest in the British Army and deserved the Victoria Cross. Britannic : I love serving in the medical corps. I heard the patients in the hospital literally fought their way out. (tail wags) So brave. Olympic : Not as brave as serving as a troop ship. Those men are braver than honeybees. Hawkeye : Speaking of which, here comes one now. (to the British she-pup) No worries, Clara, their sting ain't the most painful. Clara : Have you see the Giant Japanese Hornets flying around? They're the ones I'm afraid of. The Honeybee lands on Rubble's nose. Rubble : (shuddering) It's not a spider. It's not a spider! Honeybee : Please, help me. Clara : A talking honeybee? I've never seen such a thing. Hawkeye : Nor have I seen a queen outside the hive. Rubble : Are you going to sting me, your highness? Queen Bee : Firstly, no. Secondly, I don't control the hive. All I do is lay eggs. Why do you outsiders think that? Hawkeye : It's just how the workers treat the queen. What would you like us to call you? Queen Bee : I don't know. Marshall : How about Joey? Titanic : That's a boys' name. Britannic : What about Mary? Queen Bee : I have no problem with that. Chase : Wait a minute... You said you need help? Mary : Yes. My colony is gone. Giant hornets bigger than any I've ever seen before tore it apart. I was lucky to escape. I'm not sure any of the workers or drones made it out. Marshall : Drones? Hawkeye : They're male honeybees. There are only a few hundred of them, nothing compared to the tens of thousands of workers which are the non-reproductive females. Tracker : Sounds like quite the party! Mary : The workers can't reproduce. That's my job. Tracker : (tail down) awww. Marshall : How many hornets were there? Mary : One of the guards said she saw 30. We only downed 5. Rocky : I may not be a biologist, but I don't think you know how to fight Giant Japanese Hornets. Mary : To be honest, we had no idea how to fight them. We didn't even know they existed until they attacked. A buzzing sound is heard. Mary starts to panic. Mary : (shrieks as she flies behind Everest) Are they back? Please tell me they're not back! Hawkeye : That's not hornet buzzing. Clara : Sounds more like honeybee buzzing. A few dozen bees emerge from the grass. Mary is relieved. Bee 1 : Allmother! Mary : They are safe! (flies to the other bees and is surprised by how few the are) Are you all that made it? Guard 1 : Affirmative. We're the only survivors. Mary : (frantic) Are the larvae safe? Guard 1 : We couldn't save them, but we did save a few of our drones. Drone 1 : (in a panic-like tone) You have not lived until you saw the jaws of death just barely miss your face as I did. Guard 1 : (to the pups) He likes to boast about his travels. Olympic : Does he now? Titanic : I don't think the boys are allowed to leave the hive. Drone 1 : We are forced out when winter comes. Thank my life it's spring and I'm not mating. Hawkeye : Drones die after mating. Britannic : (tail down) That's sad. Drone 1 : Such is our lives. Titanic : Why didn't you just abandon hive? Worker 5 : Why would we do that? Titanic : Well, you don't know how to fight the hornets. Hawkeye : I know honeybees who do. Mary : (hopeful) Really? Hawkeye : Yes. They're native Japanese Honeybees. Guard 1 : (confused) Japanese honeybees? What do we want with them? Hawkeye : They have a special way of dealing with Giant Japanese Hornets. Rocky : How do they do that? Chase : We may have to go to one of their hives to find out. Hawkeye : Alright, then let's go. Scene changes with Chase's badge. The pups are now at a tree with bees flying all aroung it. Mary is concerned. Guard 1 : Maybe this was a bad idea. Mary : This wasn't my idea. Titanic : It should be worth a shot though. Mary : If it isn't, I'll pay with my life for it. Hawkeye : Bees from other hives will kill a queen from another hive if they get in. Olympic : But she needs their help. She has to ask. Mary : (gulps) Wish me luck. (flies into the hive)